Drive the Monsters Away
by emeralds in ebony
Summary: ONE SHOT: Lily is finding herself falling in love with James. He seems to make her feel safe in their world consumed of hate. She wonders if it's better for him to know of her true emotions or not.


**Drive The Monsters Away**

**_In reality there is no happy ending. Just a love story._**

---

**L**ily opened her eyes slowly and looked around her surroundings. Her smile from her dream faltered and was replaced with a frown. The bed's curtains that hug around her kept her hidden from the other girls in her dormitory.

She grodgily sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes angrily, trying to make the sight of _him_ go away. She had been thinking about him mostly all her time now, and she was beginning to get sick of the fact that he didn't seem to fancy her anymore.

Lily opened the curtains around her four-poster bed, and took the covers off of herself. All of her fellow girl Gryffindors were already awake and changed into their daily attire. She caught the eyes of an aqquaintance, Bonnie Anderson, and her lips turned into a small smile. Bonnie returned it before getting back to her conversation with a familiar friend.

Lily rubbed her forehead and tried to clear her mind of any thoughts. She stood up from her bed and slipped her feet into warm slippers. She grabbed her regular clothes from the drawer of her bedside counter and walked over to the bathroom in the dormitory.

She placed her small hand on the doorknob and turned it quickly. It was unoccupied, thankfully, so she quickly went inside and shut the door behind her. She locked it before taking off her nightclothes. She placed them by where her daily clothes were and walked over to the shower.

Lily slipped inside and shut the curtains around her. The water was turned on by her and her body soon met the warm tingles of water. She closed her eyes and let the tears mix with the droplets of water.

After about ten minutes, Lily stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel from the counter by the sink. She hurriedly dried off and changed into a white blouse and an average-lengthed, black skirt. She finished the set with a warm, dark-colored cloak, and walked out of the bathroom while she brushed her hair.

She grabbed her wand from her bedside counter and magically dried her hair. She looked into the mirror to see her red hair flowing down onto her shoulders. She nodded her head and looked around to see everyone had already left.

Lily put on her pair of regular black shoes and ran out of the door leading down to the Gryffindor common room to start off her Friday.

She reached the Great Hall just in time to see everyone getting up out of their seats. Lily walked swiftly over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed two pieces of toast before all the varieties of breakfast disappeared. She grinned, feeling lucky, and followed the other students out to get to her first class.

Lily walked into the Transfiguration classroom door and seated herself in an empty seat toward the back of the room. Her desk creaked as she sat down, and she blushed sheepishly, trying not to attract much attention.

Behind her, she heard a group of boys laughing amongst themselves. She turned around to see, in the seat directly behind her, sat James Potter. Her eyes immediately narrowed and she glared at him. Beside him on either side sat Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, his close friends. Peter Pettigrew, his other friend, sat on the other side of Sirius and looked at Lily smugly.

Lily parted her lips to speak, but James beat her to it.

"'Morning, Evans. And how are you feeling today, Head Girl?" The grin on their faces already told her they were only trying to annoy her.

She let out a long exhale and turned around and faced the front of the classroom. She really didn't want to be tormented by the Head Boy today.

_There's a pain that sleeps inside_

She rested her head gently on the desk and sighed out sadly. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. Soon, that would be all bothered, for she heard another laugh behind her. She opened one eye.

_It sleeps with just one eye_

"Potter," she said, still her head in contact with the desk. "Please do shut your mouth before I get up and shut it for you."

He heard a low-pitched chuckle, most probably Sirius', and a mock-gasp from James. She rolled her eyes inwardly and awaited for the clever comeback that would come forth from his mouth.

"Seems as if I'm not wanted here by the infamous Head Girl. Let's go, guys."

She heard the shuffling of feet and the creaks of chairs and then saw James, followed by his gang of Marauders, make their way closer to the front of the class. They sat down a couple seats in front of her and James looked back and raised and eyebrow haughtily. He turned back around and Lily felt her eyes need to moisten.

_And awakens the moment that you leave_

Professor McGonagall walked through the door leading from her office, and Lily sat up instantly. She put on her regular smile and was prepared for learning. McGongall sat down at her desk and greeted her students. Some students greeted her back, including Lily, while others didn't, such as James.

During class, Lily could see James chatting with a fellow seventh year girl, who was in Ravenclaw. She tried to fight off the jealousy, but she couldn't. Afterall, in her dream she was the one that was talking excitedly to James. Well, that and recieving a kiss from him. They were all rubbish.

But Lily couldn't control the green-eyed monster that bubbled up from inside of her as she witnessed with sad eyes, as James wrapped an arm around the shoulder of the girl from Ravenclaw cheerfully.

_Though I try to look away_

Lily averted her eyes to where McGongall stood, but they just went back over to where James sat.

_The pain, it still remains_

The jealousy couldn't leave her mind and she was beginning to feel hurt and frustrated. Beyond all belief, James and that Ravenclaw, Brittany Summers, were not in the least bit paying attention to the Professor. Lily couldn't deny that he was best at Transfiguration. That, and Quidditch.

Lily threw the thought away and looked to her right. The empty seat caught her eye and she couldn't help but think that she was completely alone when everyone was either conversing with someone or catching someone's eyes.

_Only leaving when you're next to me_

Lily slumped low in her seat. It was going to be a long day.

---

Classes ended as they regularly did, and Lily found herself packed with homework of all kinds. She put a mental note in her head to get off to the library after eating her meal at dinner.

Walking behind everybody else, Lily saw a couple students laughing and others holding hands with who they loved. Lily felt someone try to get past her and she turned to see Bonnie trying to get ahead. She smiled at her and Lily returned it barely.

"Hello, Lily." She greeted her just like every day.

But Lily wouldn't let anyone get close to her. She knew that once someone did, it always ended in a way that somebody would get hurt. Either her or the other person. That's why she stood away being an outsider. She had all she really needed; books.

"Hi, Bonnie," Lily replied. "You're in a hurry."

"And you're not." Bonnie giggled and glanced forward for an instant.

Lily laughed quietly, trying not to be rude. Then at that exact moment, she saw James beside Bonnie, his hand still around Brittany's shoulders. She didn't feel herself frown and she began walking slower.

_Do you know that everytime you're near_

Bonnie didn't seem to notice her falling out of step and continued on walking her instinct pace. The noise around Lily, subsided and all her ears seemed to hear what James and Brittany were talking about.

She didn't notice the angry glares of people behind her that were trying to get her to move faster. Nothing got her attention off of him.

_Everybody else seems far away_

All the time she watched the couple, Lily didn't realize she was already walking into the Great Hall. She saw everyone crowding around their tables and all the seats being filled. All hope was lost as she didn't find a single place to sit at her table.

Her heart lightened as she spotted an empty seat and she walked closer to it. As she neared, the boy sitting next to the empty seat turned and she was met face to face with James again. He was laughing before his eyes fell on her. Smile turned into smirk.

_So, can you come and make them disappear_

The rest of the Marauders looked to where James was and they all grinned. Lily was frozen in her tracks and she fought in her mind to sit or run. James scooted over and motioned for her to sit. But she wasn't stupid. Something must be planned in their big heads.

Lily sat down and didn't look once more to her right, where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting. As she pulled food onto her plate, she heard James humming to himself. She turned around and caught his eye. She angrily turned back to her plate of pasta and ate.

_Make them disappear and we can stay_

She looked up from her empty plate afterwards and saw Brittany Summers sitting at the table across from her's. She was looking toward her. To be more exact, she was winking at James. She felt James smile from beside her and her heart immediately tightened. She wiped her mouth of any stains and stood up.

She didn't hear anyone call her, nor did she sense anyone look her way.

---

After seeing the connection between Brittany and James, Lily felt depressed. She was standing in the Main Entrance of Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't seem fazed that she was alone.

She heard the big oak doors in front of her open loudly and students of all ages pour out through them. The students seemed joyful, the opposite of how Lily was.

_So, I stand and look around_

Lily searched through the crowd, but she couldn't place where James was. She couldn't either find Brittany and that made her feel suspiscious. She just knew they were together, wherever they were.

_Distracted by the sounds_

The loudness of the students, consumed Lily and she went unnoticed to her fellow classmates. Some of her hair fell into her face, but she made no move to pull the tendrils away. They seemed to cover up the tear that fell from her green eye.

_Of everyone and everything I see_

Her eyes continued to skin over the crowd, but she couldn't make out the familiar face that invaded her dreams and thoughts. Lily saw Bonnie walking away with someone she didn't know, and she couldn't understand how one person could talk to so many people in a single day.

_And I search through every face  
Without a single trace of the person_

She just wanted to see _him_ again, even if he was with Brittany. Only seeing him, would make her heart flutter inside her ribcage. Then, she saw the Marauders, but no sign of whom she needed.

_Of the person that I need_

Sadly, she walked off into the crowd, after wiping her face of any tears, and followed her feet up the steps leading to the library, where she knew she felt safe.

---

After a couple hours of being immersed in her studies, Lily left the library, with a book in her hands. She walked soundlessly in the corridors leading to the Gryffindor Tower. Once she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she whispered the password, "Charming Chocolates," and walked inside.

She heard giggling coming from the common room, but ignored it and still kept walking toward it. Who would still be up? It was already nine.

Her eyes collided with the sight of James' lips against Brittany's and anger flared up into her chest. They both felt someone else's presence in the room and looked toward where she was. Once she locked eyes with James, she shut her eyes for a moment. She wished she could be the woman in his arms right then.

_Do you know that everytime you're near_

Lily opened her eyes back up, not taking time to look at either one of them, and she ran out of the common room and out of the portrait hole, dropping her book in the process.

She bumped into someone on her way and looked up to see Bonnie in front of her, looking at her with concerned eyes. Just as she lifted a hand, Lily ran forward and away from a girl she knew that was just trying to be nice. But Lily was too ashamed to be seen in tears by anyone, so she did the one thing she knew how to do. She ran away from all her troubles. The biggest trouble was in the Gryffindor common room.

_Everybody else seems far away_

She heard Bonnie shouting after her, but her feet only picked up speed. It seemed that she flew down the stairs, and reached the Entrance Hall. She quickly walked out of the castle, after making sure no one was following her.

_So, can you make them disappear_

The cold, January air hurled against her skin and she immediately felt dreadful. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter and set off to where the lake was. Her feet crunched in the snow and her eyes fell on the enormous boulder where she would sit when she felt horrible. It was about time she needed to sit on the rock again.

Lily reached the rock and looked into the large lake. She heard a splash and knew it was to giant squid. Something in her mind fell forward and she remembered something she regretted doing.

It was here that she refused to be James Potter's girlfriend. How she wished to go back in time to that day in her fifth year and change her ways. How she wanted to become his girl.

_Make them disappear and we can stay_

In her state of thought, she didn't hear the cruching of the snow from behind. She didn't she wasn't completely alone until she looked up and green eyes melted into hazel eyes. She gasped and began breathing hurriedly.

"What are you doing here?" she choked out, trying to make her tears stop.

They flowed down her cheeks freely and her vision of James became blurry. She saw him look down at her for a while before holding out a hand. She saw her book in it.

_Can you make them disappear?_

She remembered dropping it as she saw James and Brittany. The kissing scene came back to her mind and the tears didn't stop. She couldn't control her emotions.

He frowned and spoke. "Bonnie told me she saw you running toward the Entrance Hall. I thought you'd be here."

She turned away stubbornly. "You didn't answer my question."

"Lily," he said, not believing his very eyes that Lily Evans was crying in front of him. "I came here to talk to you."

"Well," she said before grabbing her books from his fingers. "I don't want to talk to you."

Lily crossed her arms across her chest after she placed the book in her lap. She was not going to be made a fool by him. She wouldn't let him.

_Make them disappear_

"Lily," she heard him say through the silent, dark night.

She remembered looking up into his eyes just as if it were a fairy tale. And him just standing there as snow began to fall, was simply something magical. Not as in their way of magic, but something enchanting.

Lily was mystified by the beauty of the night, but she felt her moist cheeks and her sadness flowed back into her system.

"What?" she whispered cruelly to him in an attempt to drive him away.

That's what she did to people. Made them disappear.

"I never knew."

"Knew _what_?" Lily asked, biting her bottom lip in her nervousness.

She looked up and caught his eyes. He did look sorrowful, but she didn't want to buy it. He was just trying to trick her again, like always.

What he said next, was something that almost went unheard to her. _Almost_.

"I never knew that you had feelings about me."

Lily hid her surpise in a cold scoff and she laughed. The laugh was cruel though.

_There's a pain that sleeps inside_

She blinked and saw James put his hands on her shoulders and pull her up. Her book fell onto the white snow impossibly slow and he placed his forehead against hers in one movement.

"No more lies, Lily." Her name rolling off his tongue sparked up new emotions in her body.

She felt warmer by the second and his hands rested on her shoulders helped.

_Sleeps with just one eye_

James looked into Lily's eyes and met her soul. He had always cherished her in some way, but he had tried to hide it after she had denied him so many times. He never would have thought she felt _this_ way about him.

On instinct, James leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. There was pain and sorrow mixed into the love she had hid before. Now it was unleashed and she couldn't pretend anymore.

_And awakens the moment that you leave_

He leaned out after the amazing first kiss Lily experienced and found her eyes at once. Their foreheads against each other, made her feel all happy inside for once. The tears fell again, this time of joy.

After a while of silence Lily parted her lips that were cold, but warmed after his lips fell onto hers.

_And I search through every face  
Without a single trace_

"I don't want this to be a dream," she murmured.

She managed to stifle the rest of her tears as she stared at James silently. His expression changed immensely as she spotted a tear glisten its way down his face.

_The person that I need_

"Oh, Lily, you're not dreaming. I'll always be with you, awake or asleep."

That was all Lily needed to hear from the person that she needed. His lips captured her again into another kiss. This one was full of passion that had been kept at bay for many years. Many long, suffering years. Lily put all she could into the kiss and let her feelings flow freely. For now she was with him. With James Potter.

As they leaned out of the kiss, James caressed her right cheek with his warm hand. She caught him smile and her eyes twinkled; she felt it.

"You will never have to cry anymore."

Lily smiled faintly as he engulfed her in his arms and she felt him hold down her heart from flying away.

She hugged him back with the same amount of force and she rested her head on his shoulder. He tangled his hand in her red hair and Lily's green eyes closed slowly in happiness. The green-eyed monster of jealousy was now fading away into the cold, still night that surrounded the couple. The snow fell onto their forms and they blended into the scene well.

All they needed was each other. Simply one another. And that was the way it was meant to be.

_Do you know that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away  
So, can you come and make them disappear  
Make them disappear and we can stay_

In the world of loud noises and everyone's eyes wide, they stayed together until the end of their time.


End file.
